powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 29: The Final Battle
is the twenty-ninth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Synopsis Two Back Dimension warriors pursue Radiguet to the Front Dimension, where the Vyram leader prepares to use their desires for revenge against them. Plot An alarm goes off on the power sphere within the Vylock; Tran states it's the Dimensional Radar catching something, showing an image of a male and female staggering through another dimension. Gray states that they are from the Berserk region of the Reverse Dimension, startling Radiguet as Tran comments that the Vyram general should have annihilated them; Maria mentions this was an oversight by him as Radiguet becomes angry. The female, Ru, mentions to Duran that they found a gateway to the planet Earth in the Front Dimension where the Vyram are. However, Radiguet and a squad of Grinam appear before them, the general asking if they thought they had escaped before sending the soldiers. Ru takes a tree branch nearby and uses the gem on her forehead to turn it into a sword, with Duran commenting she shouldn't waste her energy in fighting the Grinam; but she states she's doing this for revenge. However, even Radiguet comments that it's a shame she's wasting her power in such a way as she slashes against the soldiers. In the Front Dimension, Ryu is watching the other Jetmen play badminton while relaxing on the grass and having visions of playing with Rie in the past before playful encountering with her. However, a flash of light comes from the sky upon which Duran plummets to the ground, with Ryu immediately coming to his aid as he calls out to Ru. In the city, Radiguet and Ru arrive on a rooftop continuing their battle, clashing swords until Ru catches Radiguet's with her feet and kicking him away before he attacks with explosives. Ru then picks up a trash lid and turns it into a shield to block Radiguet's sword, stating she won't die until she kills the Vyram general. Duran is meanwhile taken to Sky Camp where he awakens and asks if he is in Earth in the Front Dimension; making Ako ask if he is from the Reverse Dimension. He immediately wonders where Ru is and gets up forcing Ryu to force him to calm down in order to heal. The other Jetmen ask about who Ru is and what happened to him. Radiguet and Ru's battle continues through the city, with Ru picking up glass bottles and turning them into a chain and sickle, using the chain to toss Radiguet around and slashing the sickle towards the general. Radiguet commends Ru's weapon-transformation ability and states she's too valuable to kill. Traveling to a port, Duran explains that planet Berserk was beautiful once just like Earth before the Vyram destroyed it. In flashback, Ru and Duran are seen interacting with each other in a Berserkian temple in front of a statue, becoming husband and wife until the temple starts falling apart due to the Vyram attack. Due to being in the temple, they were the only ones to survive the Vyram attack. As the attack subsides, Duran discovers his Master, his body crushed due to the previous attack, telling the two of them to not seek revenge on the Vyram; and that nothing good comes from vengeance and merely living as Berserk's final survivors was fine enough before dying. However despite her initial sorrow, Ru knew nothing but revenge since that day despite being so gentle prior. As he speaks, Ru is continuing to yell out for Radiguet as Odagari watches her at Sky Camp, realizing he's up to something. Radiguet appears as a giant illusion with Ru yelling she'll get him and throwing her chain towards him, causing an explosion but with him appearing elsewhere. She keeps throwing and missing Radiguet stating that Ru can't defeat him. In the Vylock, Tran wonders what Radiguet is doing; but Maria immediately realizes she's being targeted for her power so Radiguet can use her to get to Jetman. The battle continues at an industrial plant where the Jetmen catch up with Ru, but with Red Hawk stating they won't let her destroy the city; yet with Ru claiming she'll destroy them too, using her chain and sickle to attack the team as Radiguet lets her attack them to destroy each other. Ru wraps the chain around Kaori which Ryu breaks before the Berserkian girl uses a pipe and turns it into a laser gun to shoot at the team, preparing to kill them until Duran appears before her again; surprising Ryu that this is the Ru Duran was talking about. Duran explains the Jetmen saved him, stopping her attack. Seeing how interesting the scenario is becoming, Radiguet infects a samurai armor from a nearby antiques shop with a Bio-Dimension Bug, creating Armor Snake. Duran tries to talk down Ru with the words of their Berserkian master about the problems of vengeance, but Ru continues to state she will continue to fight for the destroyed Berserk. Duran laments on Ru's loss of gentleness before Armor Snake appears, attaching it's pieces onto her causing pain. Duran tries to take it off before the Bio-Dimensional Beast fuses the pieces to Duran instead, pushing Jetman back while drawing Duran towards itself with the glove attached to his hand. Ru tries to stop the attraction but is unable to as the Berserkian male becomes sucked within, reminding Ryu of his loss of Rie. Armor Snake soon fuses to Duran, turning him into a masked warrior who immediately picks up a stick and turns it into a sword facing the Jetmen, slashing them down with flames. Radiguet explains those possessed by Armor Snake will be covered and turned into demons when they fight, leading to Ru screaming out before the possessed Duran attacks again. Ru runs and tries to approach Duran but he pushes her aside and tries to slash at her, but instead slices at Ryu's back. Ryu is rushed back to Sky Camp where he's placed on life support and Kaori pleads for him to live as Ru worries about Duran's fate and the words of the Master. Kaori asks if Ryu will die, but Odagari confirms to her that she'll do everything in her power to save him. Ru though declares Ryu will be fine, removing his breathing apparatus to the team's shock and explaining that Berserkians can turn things into weapons but, once it's given up, they can save lives instead. Gai wonders if she should be giving up her fighting, but Ru states that she only wants Duran back now; placing her armlet on her forehead, she places a hand over Ryu and releases the energy within it before fainting, leading to Ryu immediately reviving to the delight of the Jetmen. Ryu asks where Ru is, but she returns to the outside in search of Duran. Radiguet appears stating she's wasting her breath as the Armor Snake-possessed Duran follows, having no further past memories of his life. Ru claims he's lying and tries to revive Duran's memories as he growls, with Radiguet claiming it is useless. Yet with another yell to remember her, the snake on top of Duran's head glows and zaps him, turning him again into a mindless warrior attacking Ru until Ryu and Gai appear to knock him away with the other Jetmen following. Ryu tells Duran to awaken as he summons the Grinam to fight, forcing them to transform and take down his minions with their abilities. Ryu charges at Armor Snake with the Bringer Sword, kicking and slashing at him until preparing to shoot with the Bird Blaster, only for Ru to tell him to not kill Duran and giving the armored warrior an opening to attack him. Ru cries that if they kill Duran, she'll be alone, making Ryu once again remember losing Rie as well as their memories of happiness. As he armored warrior walks forwards, Ryu drops his weapons stating that it's the snake on Duran's helmet controlling him, telling his team to aim for it while he distracts Duran, trusting in them. Running forth, Red Hawk faces and leaps over Armor Snake, holding him down while trying to remind Duran that he was a man of peace prior; but the snake continues to attack him as Ryu commands the other Jetmen to attack. Combining their Bird Blasters, Gai, Raita and Ako shoot at the helmet, breaking off the armor and saving Duran in the process as Ru and Kaori run to them; all while Radiguet runs off due to the failure of his plan. Later, Odagari shows resentment at Ru and Duran deciding to not help in their fight with the Vyram, but Ryu states the Jetmen will protect Earth on their own as the duo live in a world without war. Ru thanks Ryu as Duran wonders how he can thank him; but Red Hawk tells him to not let go of Ru's hand and to promise to not do so no matter what. Promising this and stating they'll never forget them, the Berserkians walk forth into another dimensional rift, under the hope that they never experience war again. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Lou: *Duran: *Chief: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *This episode is swapped on the Shout! Factory release with Ep. 32: Wings!! One More Time DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 3 features episodes 21-30.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes